Turns of Fate
by XxNightOwlxX
Summary: Edward leaves Bella alone in the forest. What happens when a certain vampire meets up with her.
1. Broken

******I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Victoria POV**

I haven't left the forest since discovering he was dead. The weeks or months that have pass have been semi catatonic for me, I hardly hunt, and only when someone wanders to deep into the forest. I can hardly think pass the pain, and what little of me that can wants revenge.

I know that if I killed that little human, they would all feel the pain I'm feeling now. The demon in me wants to make them suffer. To see the agony in their eyes, watch them crumble in on themselves from the loss. However, as much as the demon longs to be set free, I keep it locked up.

So, here I am. Sitting in a tree twenty feet in the air. Wishing that if I jumped I'd die, knowing I never will. I sometimes wonder how things ended up where they are. Maybe if I had stayed with my sire, I wouldn't be here. I honestly don't know, besides nothing will change how things are.

Nothing will change things. Nothing can turn back time. Nothing will bring him back. Those thoughts keep circling in my head. Those thoughts were helping me start to think again. I started to feel outside the pain and longing of revenge.

I started thinking about how I ended up here. How had I ended up the monster I'd become? My new life hadn't started off like this. I mean the vampire that turned me wasn't evil, yes, she hunted humans. However; the humans she hunted were dying already, or murders and rapists. So, how had I ended up hunting humans in cruel games.

I remember the first game that James had made me help in. I had hated that I'd enjoyed the chase, and afterwards I'd felt horrible and guilty. Of course the next time James found another human to hunt, I was forced to help. After awhile I just gave in, I loved him and hated fighting with him.

Of course things changed, we had to hear that baseball game. I knew as soon as that family lunged to protect her, that he'd found his new game. I remember after he'd gotten back from her house, how I'd begged him to just let her be. By this time I knew Laurent had left, I'd known for awhile he was getting tired of James's games.

No matter what I said, he wouldn't change his mind. I knew this hunt wouldn't turn out good. All the odds were against us, seven to two, weren't good odds. I think that just made the game even better for him. I'm still not sure what he thought was going to happen, even if he had succeeded, they would have gone after us. How had he thought he was going to get away with it?

I almost choked at the next thought, had he insisted that I be in the hunts so he could use my self preservation ability? If so, did he actually care about me? Or did he just like the idea of controlling me and being able to use me like pawns in one of his games? When had I let him take complete control over me?

I remember when I had first met up with him. I had been a nomad for awhile, I had joined up with him because I missed company. I had missed being in a coven. When I first joined everything was…okay. We traveled together for awhile but still kept to ourselves, and that had been fine with me. When I had first joined I had made sure to stick with the way I had been taught to hunt, which James criticized constantly.

Thinking back now, if I'm honest with myself, I can admit that it wasn't until he discovered my ability for a self-preservation that he started pushing a relationship between the two of us. That, that was the beginning of him being controlling, and he started his games more often.

Realizing that I have to wonder. If I was nothing more than a play toy he could use and control, why am I sitting here thinking about revenge? Shouldn't I be thanking them for helping me out of a very unhealthy relationship. One that I'm not even sure where it would have ended.

I decided then that I wasn't going to stay here in this forest anymore mourning for someone that probably didn't care about me and was only using me. I also wasn't going to continued my hunting habits, I didn't want to be a monster. I never had, just somewhere along the way I got lost. I had two choices I could go back to the way I had hunted before on murders and rapists, or I could try to hunt animals like the Cullen's.

Hmm, the Cullen's. The way they looked out for that human they were probably expecting me to attack, especially if Laurent had talked to them, and I really wanted to try there diet out. I wanted to be able to ask them about it, I'm honestly not sure if the longing I felt at the thought of them was more for the idea of there diet and not being a monster or the idea of company. However, I couldn't just walk up to them asking for help, if they even thought I was in the area they'd kill me before I could do anything in my defense.

I jumped out of the tree and began to run, back to the place that had started the latest twist in my life…Forks. 

By the time I'd arrived in Forks, I had my plan together. I just hoped it worked. So, here I am sitting on a branch of a tree about eighty feet up. I had spent an hour trying to mask my scent, I was so grateful Forks was nothing but trees, especially tall trees. About five miles out of the city limits I had started traveling through the tree tops so that no one on the ground could smell me. I was now just a couple hundred yards into the forest that surrounded the human girl, Bella's house.

I hoped that if I could get her on her own I'd be able to get a message to the Cullen's, I knew it was a risk, I could piss them off by talking to her. However, it was my only option, and I just hoped it worked. I was interrupted from my thoughts my the sound of footsteps entering the forest. Looking down I saw the human girl and the Cullen that had kill James, stopping about hundred yards away. I expected to feel just a little angry at him, but surprisingly I felt nothing accept curiosity at what they were doing in the forest. Hmm, I guess I was more over James then I thought.

I stopped my marveling and focused back on them, trying desperately to quiet my thoughts, so that he wouldn't notice me. He didn't which I found a little odd. He must be really focus on something.

"Okay, let's talk," The girl said.

"Bella, we're leaving." He stated. I started to panic. What if I wasn't able to talk to Bella alone before they left? If I wasn't able to get on her own, I wasn't sure what I'd do. I mean I could try and track them down, but they were probably going to change her when they left. She would probably kill me with her newborn strength before she'd let me have a chance to explain.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

When she spoke next, she seemed almost…confused? Which didn't make sense, of course, they would have to leave, or else arouse the suspicion of the humans.

"When you say we-,"

"I mean my family and myself," He said in a cold and harsh voice. What was he talking about, the leader of his coven said she was one of them, that was why they had protected her the way they had. She was his mate. Why wasn't he planning on taking her?

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best of my life." As I listened to their small argument trying to make sense of it, I noticed her voice becoming more pleading.

"My world in not for you."

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I was getting more dumbfounded by the second, wasn't Jasper one of his coven. What could he have done that would cause him to leave his mate unprotected.

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you."

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"

To me it sounded like she was trying to be angry, but her words were pleas still. She was practically begging him. As I listened to her sounding more desperate I starting to get pissed off. How could he claim that she was his mate, and then carelessly hurt her.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

"You…don't…want me?" Her tone was laced with confusion and hurt, and I wanted nothing more then to comfort her.

"No." At his words I saw a dozen emotions flash in her eyes before they just went blank. She looked as numb as I had been for the last several months.

"Well, that changes things." I was a little shocked at how clam she sounded.

"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." As he'd spoken he look around at the trees, I stiffened for moment until he looked back at her with cold look and icily eyes.

"Don't. Don't do this." She barely whispered.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He said, twisting his earlier words. As he said that I saw acceptance on her face, like she agreed with his words.

"If…that's what you want."

He nodded

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much." The look on her face when he spoke was painful to look at, I don't think she knew how she looked, devastated didn't even covered it.

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He ordered.

She nodded.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him."

She nodded again.

"I will."

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't be back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

She was starting to shake, I was starting to worry she'd have a heart attack or something.

"Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." He said continuing.

"And your memories?" She asked, sounding like she was choking. How she could still care about how he would handle things, when he was shredding her heart was beyond me.

"Well, I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted. That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." He smiled and took a step back.

Something about his statement seemed to surprise her.

"Alice isn't coming back?" She whispered.

He shook his head, slowly.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" She asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." She didn't respond to what he said.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said in a quiet voice.

"Wait!" She choked out, reaching for him.

I watched as he grabbed her wrists in his hands, pinning them to her sides. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead briefly.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered, and then left.

Her eyes flashed open as he left, and I watched in mild surprise as she shakily tried to follow him into the forest. Figuring, that it was probably safe I climbed down from my perch on the tree. I followed her into the forest, just thinking about what I would do now. I still couldn't just go to the Cullen's. Even if that asshole didn't want anything to do with her, that didn't guarantee the others wouldn't kill me at first sight.

Besides there was this odd pull to this human girl. I didn't think I'd be able to leave her, especially not in the broken state she was in. Now my only choice I had left was did I make myself known or not? I wasn't sure. Deciding to leave that debate for later, I looked around to check on her. She kept stumbling and falling, but seemed determined to find him. I think she knew it was pointless, but just couldn't stop.

Hours passed, and just as the sky started to darken she tripped again, only this time she didn't get back up. She lay there curled in on herself, just staring ahead into the trees. I watched her, torn as to what to do for awhile. After about thirty minutes it started to rain, making my decision for me. Taking a deep breath I stood up from were I'd been sitting. I wasn't sure how she'd take my approach, but I was going to do what I could to help her through this and keep her from becoming anything like the numb mindless creature I'd been for the last few months. So taking one last breath, I stepped from the trees and into her line of vision.


	2. Meeting in the Forest

**********I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

Love, life, meaning…over.

I lay curled in on myself, unfeeling, numb. Nothing mattered anymore. I was in a state of shock, the latest twist in my life had lead me into an unending downward spiral. My life had left. Just walked away leaving me in the forest alone. His words kept replaying in my mind. Him telling me he didn't want me, I was no good for him, and lastly, _It will be as if I'd never existed_.

I'd known from the beginning I wasn't good enough for him. He was perfect, I on the other hand was just…plain. I knew one day he would realize that, but somewhere along the way my hope took over. I thought maybe, maybe everything would be okay. I suppose I was just being naïve, because somewhere along the way fate caught up to me. She seemed to be a cold, spiteful bitch with the soul purpose of ruining lives. I'll never know what I did to anger her, but for now everything was over, nothing mattered.

_It will be as if I'd never existed. _If I wasn't so numb I may actually be hysterically laughing, like he didn't exist. Did he really think my frail, weak, human memories would just disappear taking him with them? How could it ever be like he didn't exist, he was everywhere, any place I went I'd have memories of him and his family.

His family, I froze. In all my inter turmoil I'd forgotten about the rest of the family. How could they just leave without so much as a goodbye. Rosalie, I could understand. She'd always hated me. I'll never understand what I did to her to cause such a reaction, but she always acted as if she wanted me to drop dead, like I was a pariah. I don't think she even realized how much I looked up to her, that I thought of her as a older sister. She was easy to look up to; always so beautiful, not caring what anyone thought of her, and she was so strong, emotionally, I mean, of course was physically strong.

I could even understand Jasper, the last time I'd seen him really wasn't the best of circumstances, not with him lunging across the room at me. Though, I really hoped he didn't feel guilty about that, I didn't blame him. Who could I? I'd forgiven him before it happened, I'd known from the beginning something like that could happen, known it probably would happen, I'm a complete klutz, it was bound to happen.

It saddened me that I never got the chance to know him, he'd always kept his distance from me, because everyone claimed he had the least control. I suppose after what happened that I should believe them, but I don't. I just keep thinking about the moments before he lunged, everyone's eyes were pitch black, except for Carlisle. My only thought while it happened was that there was no way Jasper would be able to handle everyone's bloodlust. Even with five vampires bloodlust and his own, he didn't even lunge until I got thrown into those stupid crystal plates, and with that much blood who could blame him, the only one who could stay in the room with me had been Carlisle, even Esme had to leave.

Which brought my inter rambling back to the point, I could understand the two of them but what about the rest. Emmett, was my big teddy bear of a brother, he was always there to make me laugh and unfortunately blush. I would really miss his bear hugs that made breathing impossible, along with his booming laughter. Alice was my best friend and sister, she was always there when I needed her. I would miss her hyper personality. Hell, I would even miss her constantly dragging me shopping. Carlisle and Esme were parents to me, I could count on Esme more than I could my own hair brained mother, I actually felt like the child for once, instead of the adult. Carlisle was a father to me just like Charlie, but he wasn't afraid to show emotion to me.

And now they were gone, taking everything I knew and held close with them. I couldn't stand it, how could they just leave, had I just been some kind of a pet to them? How much longer can we make the pitiful human feel like family before we crush her. And what had he said about a clean break, this wasn't a broken arm. This was my life, I felt like those crystal plates he'd thrown me into, jagged, broken, shattered, and stained, dripping dark red blood. Totally annihilated, never to pieced back together. I felt like parts of me were slipping away, leaking out of me.

In my misery I barely noticed I was shaking and shivering, as rain pelted down around me, soaking me completely. I just gazed in front of me, taking in but not taking in my surroundings. Uncaring about anything, except the raging havoc in my mind. A snapping sound alerted me that I wasn't alone, not that I cared. Whatever was moving around out there could have done anything and I wouldn't have cared, I wished it would come finish me off. Maybe if it killed me the gaping hole in my chest would disappear.

I caught movement in my peripheral vision, as a woman stepped in front of me. It took several minutes to recognize her. She looked different from the last time I'd seen her, worst for wear. The stupidity of that thought was sort of humorous, of course she looked worst for wear her mate was killed, and really I was the one laying in the mud, shivering as it rained.

With that in mind I still couldn't help but compare the differences, the last time I'd seen her she'd reminded me of a feral cat, waiting for the kill. She'd had a aura of cool determination and quiet confidence, that clashed vividly with her fiery red hair and pale features. Not however, her hair was matted with mud and other debris, her clothes were shredded, and that confidence and determination was gone, replaced instead with a deep sadness.

She stood there staring at me for several minutes. I just gazed back waiting, a thought had accord to me, maybe I wouldn't have to feel this pain very much longer after all. Maybe, I'd been wrong about fate, she just sent me the one person who hated me more than anything. Now if she'd stop staring and just kill me.

"Please, just kill me, get it over with." I begged from where I lay on the ground. That snapped her out of her trance, she slowly start to walk toward me, like she was afraid that I'd run or something. When she reached me, she knelt beside me, reaching out her hand to brush my hair out of my face. I was shocked to say the least, but didn't pull away, her cold touch was comforting. However, her words, weren't.

"Bella, I'm not here to kill you." She stated quietly.

"Why not, because of me James was killed?" I questioned her desperation clouding my voice.

"Because I came to the realization that James was just using me for my ability. He's not worth trying to avenge. I actually came here to ask for your help, but it seems I won't need it anymore." She sighed quietly, lost in thought.

"What kind of help were you wanting?" My inquisitive nature got the best of me.

"Well, you see when I was first turned, the vampire that changed me, only hunted evil humans. I followed that diet for many years, but after I joined up with James, I started to hunt all humans. After he died, I realized he'd been using me, I was going to switch back to my old diet, before I decided that I'd rather feed off animals like the Cullen's do." She froze, as I stiffened at the name. "Sorry," She whispered.

"It's fine," I stated roughly. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here." I was getting confused and annoyed; confused because I didn't know what she was talking about, annoyed because I was still breathing.

"You see, I needed to talk to them about there diet. But I couldn't just walk up to them, they would have killed me on sight. So, I thought it I could get you to take a message to them, that I wasn't a threat, they would help me to switch diets. Not that it mattered anymore."

An uncomfortable silence had descended around us. Suddenly, she stood up, I started at her a second before she reached down lifting me into the air. She was holding me in her strong grasp, like you would an infant. I started to protest, struggling to get her to put me down.

"Shh, if we don't get you back soon, there's going to be some kind of search party." She quickly said, before she stopped breathing. I stopped struggling and stayed silent as she began to run. I suppose I could have continued to struggle to a point where her control would have slipped, but as much a I wanted the pain to be over, I wasn't going to cause anyone pain over it. She seemed to really want a chance at not being the monster James had turned her into, I wasn't going to ruin that chance for her.

After a few minutes we reached the edge of the forest, I could see Charlie out front with several men, they were gathered around a map that was laid out on the hood of his cruiser. I was a little surprised by this, they really were sending a search party. Glancing around I noticed for the first time that night had fallen. Victoria quickly put me down and started to back away. Panic flooded my system, as I realized she was leaving. I not sure why I was surprised, nothing was stopping her from finding the Cullen's now that they obviously didn't care what happened to me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked sounding desperate.

"I can't go over there, not with red eyes. Also, I need to hunt." She looked a bit self conscious as she continued, "Umm, you wouldn't happen to know what is best to hunt around here, do you?"

I actually laughed at that; here Victoria, the vampire that had haunted my nightmares for months, was asking me, a human, which animal was best to hunt? Could life get any stranger, probably.

"Yeah, try to find a bear or…m-m-mountain lion," I stuttered over the last part. She nodded and started to back up again, before disappearing into the forest. However, I could have sworn I heard her say "See you later tonight." as she disappeared.

Yes, I thought, as I turned, and started toward my house. Yes, life could get stranger.


	3. As If I'd Never Existed

**************I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Yards transformed into miles, as I walked toward the search party. My shattered heart sinking and missing beats, as seeping dread washed though me, with each agonizing step. Despair, agony, betrayal, and anguish burned though my veins as the words, "_It will be as if I'd never existed" _flashed into my mind, leaving nothing but charred ashes in it's wake. Even thinking of my recent strange encounter with Victoria didn't help, as she wasn't there to distract me.

My breathing was picking up, vision darkening, when the ground disappeared beneath me. The world swirled above me in a dark endless abyss. The devoid numbness I was embracing, longing for, was being sporadically interrupted by flashes of awareness.

The voices, that's had been growing louder at my approach, now quieted.

Loud shouts ripped though the air, followed by clashing steps.

Arms wrapping around me, feeling the warmth and softness from them and hating it. Longing instead for cold and steel.

Being lifted into the air, when finally something reached my numb abyss.

"Bella, are you alright? Honey, are you hurt?"

Recognition hit me, I would know that voice anyway.

"Charlie?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I'm right here, baby?"

Not waiting for my response he turning carrying me into the house. Inside several men lined the walls of the living room, all looking relieved once they saw me, and slowly started filing out of the house. Charlie carried me to the couch where he sat me down and was immediately replaced with a doctor.

After a quick examination, Charlie and the doctor started questioning me. However, all I wanted was to get away from everyone, to be in the quiet confines of my room. So, I answered there questions in as short answers as possible.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the doctor asked.

"No."

"What Happened?" Charlie asked.

"Got lost."

"Did Edward leave you in the forest alone?" I winced at the name.

"No."

Charlie and the doctor seemed to understand they weren't going to get anything from me at this point, so, I got up and quickly walked to the stairs where I disappeared from there view.

Once in the safety of my room, I walked quickly to my CD player where I hit play to listen to my lullaby. Nothing happened, frowning I reached out to open the player, only to find it empty. Quickly looking through the rest of my CD's I discovered it missing.

_It will be as if I'd never existed._

I quickly walked over to my bed where my photo album was. Shaking fingers flipped through the pages, only to find empty photo slots.

_It will be as if I'd never existed._

Denial washed through me. He wouldn't take away my last connection to him, the connection that proved he was real. Not just a figment of my imagination. Would he?

_It will be as if I'd never existed._

Yes. He would. He had.

Sinking to the floor, I curled in on myself. Knees to my chest, arms wrapped securely around them in the fetal position. Staring ahead at the wall, I lost myself in the abyss Charlie had earlier pulled me from, I didn't reemerge.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, sorry it took so long to post this chapter.**


	4. A Choice Given

**********I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Victoria POV**

After I left her on the edge of the forest I headed deep into the forest and started my hunt. Opening my senses I searched for the scent of prey, for the steady _thump, thump _of a heart beat. Finally I heard it, the sound of a group of heartbeats along with the wet sloshing sound I registered as blood, north. Turning I ran full speed in that direction. I broke the trees to a small clearing, where there was a large herd of deer. I knew she said I should try a bear or a mountain lion but that would take time and I need blood now. Besides how bad could it be? I took a deep breath and shuddered they smelled rank, an odd combination of burnt wood, bitter musk, and rancid copper and salt. I almost gagged at there scent, I was starting to regret choosing deer to drink from. Warily I took another breath and started toward them.

The hunt was messy I was so used to walking up to my prey to lured them in that I spooked the herd and they took off. I quickly grabbed one of the bigger bucks. Latching onto it's jugular, I drew in a deep drink and almost puked, if I thought they smelled bad they tasted worst, thick blood ran into my mouth, tasting bitter and rancid. And though I was strong enough to easily manhandle the creature, it's sheer size and shape was awkward. The creature was still jerking about in my hold antlers tearing into my already shredded clothes. Reaching my arm around I quickly snapped the creatures neck and finished drinking.

I should have found a bear or a mountain lion. I thought, that was just disgusting, but than again I didn't have to kill anyone, it seemed a small price to pay compares to the alternative of being a monster. Dropping the deer on the ground for predators I quickly climbed into a tree to think.

I was confused, I still wasn't sure what had happened back there, why had I helped the girl? Why was I going to continue? And why had they left her? I could understand if what the he said was true why he would leave, but not the rest. I knew the other ones cared. So, why leave her unprotected? What if I had wanted revenge it would have been so easy to pick her off. And did they honestly think the Volturi wouldn't find out about her. Of course they would it was there job to know these things, they may not know now, but they would.

And that left me with this. If they did find out about her, which they would. They would kill her and anyone who hadn't protected the secret, which would include me by default. What if she didn't want to be turned? I knew that with this odd pull to her I couldn't kill her, something in the back of my mind was screaming, "No!" which left me with indecision, and my self preservation ability didn't work good with indecision and confusion.

Sighing I stood up it was near morning and nothing was going to happen until I talked to the source of the indecision. I quickly took off to her house, I arrived right as her father was leaving to go to work, I guessed. As he left I quickly scaled the building and climbed into a window that was heavy with the scent of vampires and her scent. I ended up in what I assume was the girl's bedroom and stop breathing. I glanced at the bed and didn't see her there. Frowning, I opened my sense trying to find the girl. Odd, what was she doing on the floor? Walking around the bed I found her curled in a ball staring into nothing.

Unexplainable fury washed through me at what he did to her. Reaching out I called her name, as my cold skin touched her overheated forehead she flinched. Slowly she looked around as I called her name a second time.

"Victoria?" she asked in a shaky voice that made it clear she wasn't quite back from wherever her mind had been.

"Yes, Bella, it's me." Deciding I needed to lessen the mood, I tried to distract with her a little. "You know Bella you could have warned me to not hunt the deer, do you have any idea just how bad they tasted. I think I'll be forever scarred with that horrible taste and unfortunately I remember it with prefect detail."

She looked at me like I had grown three head at first. Then surprisingly giggled for a second.

"Didn't I tell you that the best ones to eat were the predators? I though I told you to try bears and mountain lions?"

"No and yes. You said try bears and mountain lions, you said nothing about how horrible non-predators tasted." I rolled my eyes when she half laughed again. Well, at least she was responsive this time and not asking my to kill her.

"Were you there yesterday?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" I asked shaking my head to clear it.

"Were you there yesterday? When he left I mean?" she reiterated, quietly staring at the wall like there was something really interesting about it.

"Yes, I was up in the trees, had been there for awhile hoping to talk with you. I was surprised he didn't hear my thoughts. I have to say in my confusion I wasn't exactly quiet with them. Though I do have a question for you, what did you mean about 'What happened with Jasper meant nothing'?"

"Oh, Well, four days ago was my eighteenth birthday. Alice had insisted on throwing me a birthday party even though I told her I didn't want one. While I was there I got a paper cut. Everyone but Carlisle's eyes went black, the next thing I know is that Edward was throwing me backwards I landing I in a stack of crystal plates, and my arm got sliced really bad. Jasper couldn't take to scent of that much blood and lunged at me. However, Rosalie and Emmett were able to drag him out of the house before he got to me. The sad thing is I think everyone blames him for his lack of control, but what they don't think of is that he has to fight all of their bloodlust."

I listened enthralled with her story. This girl was so weird, a vampire had tried to take a chunk out of her and she was sitting here acting as if it was an everyday occurrence and nothing to worry about. Not to mention that she didn't blame him. if anything she blamed the rest of them for what happened. However, before I could say anything she jumped up and ran to out of the room and into what I assumed was a bathroom, were I could hear the sounds of her wrenching. I sat there quietly as I heard the toilet flush and the water being turned on.

Eventually she came back into the room looking apologetic, why she was apologetic for puking was beyond me. I was still a young enough vampire that understand human moments and needs. I'd only been a vampire fifteen years, and really that was still really young for a vampire.

"Bella, we need to talk." I really needed to talk to about what we were going to do.

"What about?" She seemed really nervous, scared and honestly close to shaking.

"We need to decide what we're going to do. What do you know about the Volturi?" I asked wondering how much I would need to explain to her.

"Not much, only that they are the leaders for the vampires." Well, that's more than I expected.

"Yes, they are. However, they only have a few rules one of those being that humans can't find out about vampires. If they do they are either killed or have to be turned. Which leave us with a problem, because not only does the human get killed the vampires that tell them or don't take care of the threat are also killed." Maybe I shouldn't have laid it all out like that but I thought she had a right to know and honestly I had a feeling that that those Cullen's kept stuff like this away from her, to "protect" her.

"So, your planning on killing me?" She asked in a steady calm voice, really her voice was too steady and what was with this girl thinking I wanted to kill her? I mean did I honestly come across as that much of a bitch?

"No, I wasn't." She looked confused. So, I continued, "I told you yesterday that I was done killing people and if I did go back to killing humans it would be murders and rapist, and seeing as you are neither, I'm not going to kill you."

"Then what are you talking about, if the Volturi ever find me they kill us both and probably hunt the Cullen's down." I sigh and rolled my eyes. Why was this human so dense.

"Yes, I know that, I was talking about changing you. They wouldn't have a reason to go after you then." She went to say something, but as my words registered she sat there completely dumbfounded.

"You would change me? Why would you do that when the Cullen's wouldn't even do that?" I noticed that as she was talking she was subconsciously running her figures over a bite mark on her hand. I quietly reached out and took her hand, sending her a confused look as I traced the scar.

"James." Was all she said. I sighed letting her hand go.

"Yes, I will change you if you want. I haven't changed anyone before but I'm used to drinking from humans and have always had pretty good control. I'm positive I can change you without killing you. And as for why, I've told you I don't want to kill anyone else, on top of that something is telling me not to harm you, and I usually follow my instincts. The last one I didn't follow was when I joined James, and we both know how that turned out."

"Okay." She seemed to be thinking over my offer. "What happens if I don't want to change?"

"Well, I won't force you to and I won't kill you, if that what your asking. Other then that we'll have to figure that out later." She seemed so unsure of herself when she asked her next question that my heart almost broke for her.

"Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. The Decision

**********I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

It has been two weeks since he left, and I have spend the majority of that time in a semi-catatonic state of mind. I know Charlie is worried but I can't help myself. I don't feel like me anymore, but like a reanimated empty corpse.

The only time in the last couple weeks I've even caught a glimpse of my old self is surprisingly when Victoria is around. She is the only one who knows what I'm going through. And as odd as it seems we've come to depend on each other, both of us knowing the pain of losing the people we love, as well as knowing they were just using us. That understanding has seemed to be the building point of a unforeseeable friendship.

Today, has been a hard though, Charlie seems to have reached the end of his understanding, and has threatened to send me to live with my mother, I have to say I don't blame him. However, I can't be sent to Florida, it's to sunny and Victoria wouldn't be able to go there, and she is the only person keeping me from insanity. Eventually, Charlie had to leave for work, but left with the promise that we would continue our conversation when he got back.

So, I been at home alone today, as Victoria left to go hunting this morning, saying something about having to travel further away to find something other then the "stinking rancid deer". After her first experience with the deer she's refused to drink from them again, taking the time to search out predators, though if she does happen to be in a hurry she'd settle for an elk or moose she told me. All I could do when she said that was laugh, I honestly don't see the difference between deer and elk. Surprisingly, she has taken to the animal diet rather well, and hasn't gone after any humans. Which seeing as me and Charlie were basically the only ones she's was around, I'm really grateful for that.

After Charlie had left, I'd gone into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, feeling starved which was odd, I hadn't felt hungry since my horrible birthday. After cooking some eggs I sat at the table thinking about the decision regarding my change. Before he left I would have jumped at the chance but now I wasn't so sure. Part of me still wanted the change, the other wasn't liking the idea of being alone for eternity, though some part of me knows I'll always have a friend in Victoria.

The certainty that I feel about Victoria sometimes surprises me, but I was following my gut instincts. They were telling me that even though at one point we were enemies, we were friends now, and really I need someone to be there. My thoughts were cut short though as I felt my stomach lurch. I ran to the bathroom where I then proceeded to empty the contains of my breakfast into the toilet. Finally, I sat back against the tub, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't been able keep my food down yesterday either, but thankfully both times this happen I was alone. The last thing I needed was a even more worried Charlie or a freaked out Victoria. Looking at the time I realized Victoria should be back soon, so I quickly got put and began to brush me teeth.

Just as I finished she came walking into the room. Seeing her reminded me of two weeks ago in the forest, no longer did she look feral or sad, in tattered clothes, with tangled muddy hair. She was now wearing a pair of my jean and a black t-shirt, and though it had taken a day the two of us had managed to untangle her hair which was now pulled back out of her face. Most shocking of a change though was the cheerful expression on her face. That was now quickly changing as she wrinkled her nose, glancing around the room.

"Hey." I said trying to distract her, knowing she'd probably realized I had just gotten sick, replacing the toothbrush, I asked. "How was your hunt? Find any bears?"

"Yeah, found one right as I was about to give up to look for an elk or something. You feeling sick or something?"

I sighed, should have known better then trying to distract a vampire. She was watching me with a concerned look that at the same time was daring me to try and act like nothing was wrong.

"Umm, I'm fine. Think I just have a small case of the stomach flu or something."

"Well, maybe you should lay down for awhile."

Taking her advice I left the room and headed down stairs. Laying on the couch I started to read my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Victoria soon joined me, sitting at the end of the couch. She was just staring into space, ironically not unlike what she accused me of doing quite often. Laughing slightly, and not feeling like reading I decided to interrupt whatever thoughts she was having.

"You know for someone who has teased me non-stop these two week about being off in 'la-la land' you seem to be doing the same yourself."

My voiced comment must have surprised her because she jumped slightly. I continued to laugh a little louder this time, more then surprised to catch her off guard. I didn't think humans were able to surprise vampires with there super hearing and all. Looking at me shaking with laughter, she shot a glare at me which was ruined by the slight smile on her face.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Anyways I was just think of when I was human, my sister had loved that book," she pointed to the copy in my hands. "However, I always preferred Jane Eyre, we used to spent hours debating which was better. Well that is until she died. She was a year younger then me, and one night she was walking home from a friends house. She was hit by a drunk driver, killed instantly."

There was deep sadness in her eyes as she told me her story. She seemed to almost be in another world, as she stared unseeing at the book in my hands.

"After she died, the family was torn apart. I was seventeen at the time almost eighteen. My parents weren't able to handled their grief and instead of pulling together, they tore each other apart. Eventually they divorced, at that point I think they had forgotten they even had another daughter. I moved out after that, went to stay with friends."

"A year later, I got a called saying my father had died, I guess he drank himself to death. I was told that the police and some of their friends from before had tried to get in touch with my mother but no one could find her. So, I went to my father's funeral alone, you be surprised at how few people showed up." She had stopped staring at the book and was looking at me now as she continued.

"It was that night I became a vampire, I was walking home after the funeral. I still have no idea why it was held that late in the day, but anyway I was probably four blocks from home. When I was dragged into an alleyway. There were three of them, I can remember the rank smell of booze and cigarettes mixed with sweat, as the larger of the three pressed me to wall. I remember I could feel his excitement." She shuttered. She'd been growing paler then usual, as she been talking, and was now shaking slightly. Looking like if she could, she may have been crying. However, I was doing that for both of us.

"They, umm, they entertained themselves for quite awhile, to this day I don't know how no one heard the screams. When they brought the knife out I knew it was over. I'll never forget the feeling of that cold steel or the agony that was caused. However at the time I was grateful, happy almost, knowing that all the pain would be over."

"But the pain wasn't over, sometime between the cold steel and blacking out, I heard their screams of agony, which if I had been more alert would have confused me. Soon I felt coldness wrap around me, followed by more pain. I had thought it was over, but I was wrong, all to quickly I felt the burning start. Three days later I woke up, to find out I was a vampire. And though I've asked my maker many times I still don't know why she turned me. I know it wasn't loneliness as she has a mate. I've always wondered though."

We sat there silently for awhile not say anything. There really wasn't anything to say. We both knew that, both of us taking comfort from the other lost in our own thoughts. After awhile I was the one to break the silence.

"Maybe, she wanted a family and not just a mate, you'd said they weren't like most vampires, that they tried to only hunt down evil." Victoria smiled.

"Yeah, she probably did. I was with them for ten years, you know. Before I got rebellious and took off. One these days I'd like to find them again. I missed them. They were the only family I had after my sister."

"Well, we'll have to find them someday." Getting up off the couch I headed for the kitchen. I noticed her smile at the plural, her realizing that I had made my choice. And I had. After hearing her story, I knew that we really did need each other, we both needed a family, for we had both lost ours. I knew she was no longer just an enemy turned friend, but a sister.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. The Surprise

******I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

It's been three days since Victoria told me about her past. We still haven't decided when I'll be changed. Mainly because of Charlie. Neither of us wanted to cause him any pain, nor do we want him to end up like her father. However, we both knew we had to decided soon. There was a feeling hanging between us that we were running on of time. Victoria was feeling the worst of the ominous feelings claiming that it must be her self-preservation ability warning her.

And while we continued to think of a plan I knew she was also worried about me. I was still having a problems keeping any food down, and was constantly running for the bathroom when I ate. Sometimes even when all I had done was walked into the kitchen.

Victoria had started threatening to take me to the hospital. I couldn't blame her for being worried, but I refused to go to that hospital. As ridiculous as it sounded I'd spent a good amount of time there with my late family and new the memories would be bad there. Though I had a feeling that if the sickness didn't stop soon she'd drag me there anyway.

Though she was annoyed and didn't want to, I pointed out that she needed to go hunt, and after much persuading, I convinced her to go. To prove just how worried she was, she'd promised to be back very soon, even if she had to eat some of those "stinking rancid deer". I had to laugh who'd have thought she'd be so dramatic.

Knowing I'd get an earful if I didn't try to eat something, I went to the kitchen to make some eggs. I was able to eat what was on the plate without bring it back up, or so I had thought. Fifteen minutes later, saw me running up the stairs to the bathroom, and puking my guts up. After I was done, I started to brush my teeth. I needed to settle my stomach, or Victoria would end up dragging me to the dreaded hospital.

Opening the medicine cabinet, I started looking for the Pepto. When I stopped looking at the box next to it. Memories from the night before my birthday flooded my brain, as tears started pouring down my cheeks. I franticly started counting days, already knowing the answer but doing it anyway. After recounting for fifth time I dropped to the floor, bring my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around them rocking slightly.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten that night. Well, I guess, I could believe that. I had been trying so hard to not think about them, moreover; I hadn't wanted to think of what had probably happened. That he had gotten what he wanted from me and then as soon as he'd had an out, taken it. Some small part of me, that had all my insecurities, wonder if he had purposefully thrown me into those crystal plates. The rest of me prayed he hadn't, though I wasn't sure. There was also the thought of I had only been with one person, once! And he wasn't even human. He was a fucking vampire! What the hell?

This was how Victoria found me, on the floor rocking back and forth, muttering incomplete thoughts of myself.

"Bella? What happened?" She sounded a bit frantic, so I pointed up to the offending box that had started the wash of memories. She shifted her glaze to where I had pointed. She stared for a few minutes before talking again, sounding a little confused. "Umm, Bella, I don't see how this tells me anything about why you got sick again or are on the flo-Oh! But that would mean." She trailed off staring at me.

After a minute I nodded and asked, "How is this possible? It was only three weeks ago." Suddenly I jumped up, taking Victoria by surprise if I hadn't been freaking out I'd have laughed. Lifting my shirt some I looked in the mirror and saw a small bump between my hips. Dropping my hands to the bump, I could feel that it was rock hard. I stood there for several minutes staring in shock at my reflection, while Victoria stared with equal shock at the bump.

I was about to repeat my question to Victoria, though I had a feeling she wouldn't know. That's when I felt it. A soft nudge against my hand. Looking down I stared in wonder at my hand as I felt it again. After a few seconds I reached over to Victoria and grabbed her hand placing it on my stomach. I didn't have to wait long before her face lit up with wonder as well.

I'm not sure how long we stood there in shock and wonder, before Victoria noticed the time and realized Charlie would be back soon. Both of us headed to into my bedroom, where she sat in the rocking chair and I sat on my bed. Almost instantly I was firing my previous question at her.

"How is this possible, he's a vampire?" She was silent for a bit before responding.

"Well, I know for sure it's impossible for female vampires to get pregnant, our bodies are frozen in time, and would need to change to develop a child. But I suppose that a male's body never really changes after puberty, so, it'd most likely be possible for them to sire a child. However, there have never been any vampire and human relationships that I know of that the human has survived, except you of course. However; there are more important questions. Like do you want the baby and more importantly will you be able to carry a half vampire child?"

Did I want the child? I'd never really thought of children before, even more so because I had been set on becoming a vampire. However; as much as the thought of a baby had never crossed my mind, I knew I couldn't give this baby up. After feeling the baby move, I was attached. I wanted this child. No. I needed this baby.

"I want the baby." I said in a quiet, but certain voice. Victoria looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad, I rather had my heart set on being an aunt. You know this means we're going to have to leave really soon. The baby is developing to fast to stay without drawing suspicion. Also, neither of us know what this pregnancy will involve." She paused frowning, "I still feel like something is on the way. We'll need to find a save place until the baby is born, and then leave as soon as possible."

"I agree. We'll have to fake my death, you know. Maybe, we can use Charlie's idea of wanting to send me to Renee. As much as I hate to do this to them it's the only way." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I know a place we can stay until the baby is born. Though, I've never wanted to go back there. I don't think anyone would look there for us. I have a feeling we won't have to stay there long before leaving town, anyway." I said, determined, as Victoria nodded in agreement.

* * *

******Thank you for reading, sorry it took so long to post this chapter.**


End file.
